


School Days

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teenagers, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank needs a tutor.





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "School has finally resumed again after an eventful summer, and now I need a tutor, AKA you."

"Pleeeeeease?"

 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "No. Frank I'm not fucking tutoring you. It's gonna be a waste of my time."

 

"I'll pay you," Frank offered, giving Gerard his best puppy dog eyes.

 

"In what?" Gerard said with a laugh. "You're broke."

 

Frank batted his eyes. "Sexual favors?"

 

"Wha—Frank no, what the fuck."

 

"Come on. I know you want me. And I want you, too. And an A in English. So just say yes."

 

Gerard sighed. "...Maybe."

 

Frank grinned. "Good enough." He leaned in and kissed Gerard full on the mouth.

 

"Frank!" his friend squeaked, pulling back.

 

Frank laughed. "Yeah?"

 

"I—ugh. Fuck it." And he surged forward to meet Frank's lips again.


End file.
